


Letter To Oliver

by litttle_starr



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Letter, Lost Love, M/M, sadelio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litttle_starr/pseuds/litttle_starr
Summary: It's Oliver's wedding night, and Elio needs to let go.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Letter To Oliver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isonlyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isonlyme/gifts).



Dear Oliver,

Today is the day of night before your wedding. And while my parents get ready for the ceremony, it’s all they’ve been talking about for the past few months. Ever since you sent the pale blue invitation with those watercolor flowers. When I saw it I felt like my heart had been ripped in two, from the wishes of what could’ve been and the guilt of not feeling happy for you immediately. 

I met your bride, Laura. She’s lovely, your parents and friends seem to think so too. A writer from London, an only child like you. Perfect match. Together you guys can make the perfect family. Seeing you guys together, smiling for photos, saying thank you when told congratulations. It broke my heart again. 

Part of me still wished we could run off, pretend like everything was normal with just the two of us. That those last few days could become our routine. 

That’s a fairytale destined to stay alive only in my head, haunting me forever.

I remember falling asleep to the sound of you reading, watching you swim, watching you laugh with my parents. I remember you lying in the grass, reading intently while I sat at the table flipping through music. And the feeling of complete heartbreak when you’re train pulled away. 

Deep down I know you’ll never love me as much as I love you, that’s why you can continue on as though we never happened or as though our time is worth pushing aside. I feel selfish, because looking at you I can tell you’re happy.

I wish you and Laura a prosperous life together, one with endless love and happiness. While I want to be the one you meet at the end of the aisle, waiting nervously to proclaim to the world ‘I love this being with all I have.’ 

To be us against the world. 

Oliver, Oliver, Oliver. Elio, Elio, Elio.

May your life be filled with happiness, with love, with joy and excitement.

May you experience everything life offers. 

I love you till my last breath.

But, this is me letting you go. Let go of your touch, of your body, of your eyes, of your eyes. I can’t live with your shadow. Goodbye Caro.

Sincerely, 

Elio 


End file.
